


Killing me Softly

by YuukiKat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Pure/Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, Scared Katsuki Yuuri, Yandere Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiKat/pseuds/YuukiKat
Summary: "Singing my line with his songs"





	1. Begin

Hiding in the kitchen cleaning supply closet Yuuri covered his ears shaking in fear

 

_Please don't let him find me ple-_

 

Soon foot steps came to the kitchen Yuuri eyes widen as he stared to tear up. He stared to shake covering his mouth.

 

_No please god please don't let HIM find me please please_

 

Tears dripped down as he hear the foot steps coming closer only to pass the kitchen cleaning supplies. Soon the foot steps walked away from the kitchen making Yuuri close his eyes thanking to god 

Soon the closet door opened fast and he hears chucking of the protector his shadow cover Yuuri whole body 

Yuuri eyes widen and he starts to shake tearing up with huge tears

 

_N-no he found me help someone HELP ME!!!!_

 

"Yuuri~ my little angel~ why are you hiding from me~"

 

He grabbed Yuuri by the arm and dragging him to the stairs and pushed to the main bedroom. Yuuri fell to the floor he tried to run only to be thrown in bed.

Yuuri heard his protector pant zipper 

 

_~~~~NO NO PLEASE NO!!!!! DON'T!!!!!_

 

"now yuuri where were we before you ran away from me~"

 

Yuuri cries

the person who he looked up to

the person who helped him 

the person who he fell for 

WAS A MONSTER

and the monsters name was no other than

 

_**Victor Nikiforov...** _

 

_How did this came to be....._


	2. .Viktor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pure....~  
> So beautiful....~  
> You won't leave me yuuri~  
> Not if your love ones are going to be involved~
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Victor's first plan to meet yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start!

That day I meet you my angel was at the banquet

You were going to be mind and only mine after you challenge other yuri to a dance battle and won you asked me to be your coach.

 

I stared in bewildered but looking at you I saw how you looked

skin untouched without no bruises...

eyes reminded of delicious chocolate...

your voice remained of a beautiful melody..

So beautiful and so pure

How delicious~

 

I couldn't get you out of my mind

I soon bumped into you again in the skating competition  asking if you wanted a picture with me. You just stared eyes widen and turned around without looking at me..

 

**You didn't Look at ME!!!!!!**

 

How many days have passed and I waited for you somehow you never appear until that video came to me you skated beautiful 

 

That day I made my choice I was going to visit you my angel~

 

Your parents where nice and welcoming when I came 

I made a plan a plan so you won't ever leave me and that you will hopelessly fall in love with me 

 

When you came bursting in your lovely eyes widen

"V-viktor what you you doing here?"

 

This was cue I stood up taking the towel off my head and putting my arm out

"Yuuri~, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final~"

 

Winking at you while you shirked in confusion 

 

_My little angel you are going to be mine just you wait~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Viktor who that man that took my cinnamon roll away from meee-
> 
> Viktor: ^^ *has a skate blade*
> 
> Nvm keep him I love waffles more
> 
> Yuuri: ;-;  
> Viktor: Yuuri~
> 
>  
> 
> *walks away*  
> Until the next chapter


	3. desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you write a summary when you can't think of nothing lololololol

It has been days since Yuuri got used to me living with him but to me it felt like eternally.!

 

Yuuri and Yurio are going to skate for a competition.

If Yurio wins which I doubt that I will have to back to Russia. If my pure angel wins I will stay with him.

I gave Eros to Yuuri~ and Agape to Yurio maybe I should had switched it liked Yurio said but I love excitement.

 

I skated the routes and waited for the competition. When it time came Yurio did well with his.

but Yuuri..oh Yuuri I wish I could fuck you until cried for more until you can't walk anymore I licked my lips wishing to hear your sweet voice calling my name over and over while shaking in pleasure from me taking your innocence away.

 

"Viktor?" 

 

I looked to see yuuri staring at me such innocence in your eyes

 

"Da~ what is it yuuri~!"

Smiling you looked down and blushed

"u-um my mom wanted me to get you for dinner she made some pork cutlet bowl.."

You are so cute yuuri what am I going to do with killing me with such power.

 

"Alright my little piglet~"

 

I stood up and walked to you we both walked to the dining room to eat while I was standing I could smell cinnamon and vanilla from you.

I cursed under my breath making you look at me and looked confused wondering if I said something I looked at you and smiled

Oh yuuri my desires are escaping little by little.

 

_Will the little red riding hood run away from the wolf before he devours her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor: oh my! Yuuri I didn't know you can write like that~!
> 
>  
> 
> Ah yeah thanks I guess ;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor: hahaha~
> 
> Yuuri: *pats my back* it's okay yuu-chan let it out
> 
>  
> 
> ;;;;; mehhh until the next chapter Hopefully that it's not soooo short!
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor: there better be some action~ Yuuki~
> 
> Yuuri: V-viktor!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's Second plan what will it be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Victor POV!

I was thinking quietly in my room Yuuri has went to see his friend Yuuko...which doesn't make me happy.

I thought and thought until something came in mind. Quickly I grabbed my shoes and coats as I put them I ran and bumped into Mari who was starting at me in a shocking and confused manner.

"Ah hello Mari" 

I gave her my cheerful smile as her nodded to my hello as she walked walk I quickly ran out of the hot spring.

 

_~time skip~_

 

After 5 minutes pasted Yuuri hasn't came when I came back. As I came in taking off my shoes and coat I decided to do something special.

 

I walked in the kitchen to see Yuuri family coughing I took a deep breath as they looked at me.

 

"ah! Vicchan! Is something the matter" Yuuri mom look at me.

 

"no no nothing is worrying mom katsuki.....well I do have a question about something"

 

 

Acting was something I was good at hahaha everyone can keep the play boy in their eyes because I don't care about them only Yuuri has caught my attention~.

 

 

"A question?"

Mair and her dad looked at me while Mom Katsuki looked in a questioning face.

 

"yes a question I was wondering If I....well...."

 

"well?"

 

"I was wondering if I can have your bless Mom and Dad Katsuki"

 

I Looked to see Yuuri Parents stare in shock but soon realized what I meant.

Yuuri Dad smiles

"Ha! Of course you can have my bless you are part of our family Vicchan!"

Mom Katsuki nods and smiles 

"yes my blessing is given to you please take care of my lovely son!"

 

 

Both of them smiled and told me that they need to get food for the customers leaving me and Mari alone. Mari did speak she just turned around and washed some dishes.

Soon I realized just because I got the parents blessing doesn't mean the older sister will be all over protective. 

 

"Mari I have a question to ask you as well"

 

"hm?"

Mari looks at me

 

"I was wondering if you can give me your blessing as well. Normally it's the parents part but I want yours too because you stood by Yuuri side ever since I want to do the same so please give me your blessing I promise to protect and love Yuuri."

 

Mari eyes widen as she smiles a little 

"alright I will give you my blessing but if Yuuri comes home with tears in his eyes I won't forgive you Viktor. Yuuri heart is made out of glass so be careful."

As I nodded I thanked her as I traveled back to my room I smiled I complete my second plan easily.

 

 

Now to finish the third plan

I pulled out my phone and went to apps then clicked on gallery I picked a picture.Tracing the picture with my pointer finger I kissed the picture 

 

"I almost have you Yuuri~."

 

_The butterfly is fly closely near a spider web will it be trapped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor: wow! 
> 
> Yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor: Wow!
> 
> Yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor: WOw!
> 
> Yeah..?
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor: WOW!
> 
> Uh....y-yeah..?
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri: until the next chapter ^^''


	5. Unnoticed Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your hands close my eyes
> 
> Can’t resist it anyway
> 
> Can’t even run away anymore
> 
> ~ (BTS) Blood, Sweet, and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW  
> YUURI POV 
> 
> YAAAAY
> 
> (Viktor last plan too so yeah don't worry the next chapter might have the Yandere Viktor hopefully xD )

I finally came home only to see that my parents and sister weren't home as I walked in I walked to my room.

when I opened the door I was surprised what I saw. I saw him Viktor on one knee hold a open velvet box with a beautiful ring inside.

I could breathe I stared in shock.

"V..Vik-"

I was cut off as Victor spoke 

"Yuuri I know that we have a relationship of coach and student but...We both know that you love me and I also fell in love with you. Katsuki Yuuri will you marry me"

 

I felt tears falling down my face as I felt happiness inside me

"yes...yes!!! I will marry you."

 

I saw Victor eyes glow with happiness as he put the ring on my finger he soon kissed me softly 

 

"Your parents gave me their blessing and so did Mari. I also got ready for us to move in Russia in a nice house...I hope you don't my if we can check it out."

 

I nodded

"I don't mind at all Victor"

 

_~Morning~_

morning came Victor told me that we should go to the airport now to visit our need home. My parents smiled happily and Mari petted my head.

"take care lil bro."

 

When we got inside the taxi Victor looked at his phone smiling when we reached the airport. Me and Victor went to plane holding each other's hands.

 

As we were in the plane and took our seats. I soon noticed Victor holding mine hand tightly it hurts how he hold it. Maybe he is worried about my happiness. I smiled softly to calm him.

 

 

_Ha...maybe I should had noticed something different about him..._

 

 

 


	6. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
> (one time, one time)  
> Singing my life with his words,  
> (two time, two time)  
> Killing me softly with his song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri POV
> 
> the flashback end the butterfly didn't escape the spider

The plane ride was long Victor always kept a eye on me everytime I went to go to the bathroom.

 

As we soon arrived to Russia Victor and I went to the car Viktor bought ready for us to drive towards our new home.

 

when we arrived the house was beautiful it was big and located in the woods it has a lake so me and Viktor could skate on it.

 

Victor smiled when he noticed me looking at the lake it was cold so he told me to get inside.

Somehow Victor has made the house decorative like if I was ready to move in with him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

We lived in peace for 9 months until something **bad happened.**

* * *

* * *

 

It was on a Saturday that it happened.

Me and Victor went to a banquet party for all the skaters in the world to join we both went our different ways.

 

Until later on someone starts to flirt with me Victor saw them and grabbed them by the collar his eyes turned into a deep sky blue making it look lifeless he threatens the man and downs him on the ground.

 

Soom he grabbed my hand dragging me to the car.

We drove home. When we arrived  I unbuckle my seatbelt but Victor open my door and grabs my arm.

Viktor closed the car door and kept dragging me to our house unlocking the door we pushed me in.

 

"V-victor please c-calm down.." 

I stared to tear up as he looked at me his eyes weren't the same

 

_I am scared.._

 

"Yuuri~ How can I calm down!!! TELL ME!! I saw someone trying to take you away from me!!"

 

I couldn't respond back I was frighten by him soon he grabbed my hand kisses the ring he gave me.

 

"You are only mine and mine alone!!!! see this ring!!! YOU. ARE. ONLY. MINE! Got it!!!"

 

I nodded and whimper in fear Victor started to chuckled and touched my cheeks softly.

"maybe.. I should show you how much I love you yuuri~"

 

Licking his lips Victor grabs my left hand Walking up to the bedroom 

 

"W-what Viktor what do you mean!"

 

_What did he meant I don't understand at all!!!_

 

"oh yuuri~ I forgot that you are still innocent, pure, and untouched"

 

He tried to undress me but I pushed him away 

 

_No you aren't the man I love bring him back You are scaring me._

 

Viktor growls im anger 

"don't you push me now YUURI!! You are mine You are MINE BRIDE!! YOU HAVE TO  _SATISFY ME!!!"_

 

_no I don't want to do it like this Victor_

 

"V-victor n-no please.."

 

His eyes changed back as he smiles 

"okay then how about we play a game yuuri~ you hide and I will find you if I don't find you then we forget this happened...BUT if I find you yuuri your whole body is mine~"

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_I lost and now I can't  escape from the monster grip laying in bed as he smiles at me...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 
> 
> Victor: finally !!!!
> 
> Yuuri: *hides in a box* ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> (°∀°)b  
> I will do the major part on the next chapter


	7. Tied to pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah- Embrace or be embraced by desire,  
> just which one will give me salvation? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV

As I pinned Yuuri to the bed he started to shake in fear. I through it was so cute That my angel was shaking in fear just for me~

Licking my lips I unzipped my pant only to see Yuuri eyes widen carelessly I kissed his forehead.

 

"Don't worry my love I will be showing you my love for you. I will be the one who will take your innocence be glad my piglet because others would use it.~"

 

I slowly undressed him but was stopped I looked at Yuuri and frowned he was tearing up I soon had no choice.

 

I grabbed a tie and grabbed both his wrist and tied them both 

"No...Please Viktor...Please!!!"

 

I smiled as I looked at him so cute But something was missing.

 

Hmmm

Ah!

How did I forget I grabbed to cloths and wrapped yuuri eyes and mouth.

 

"There! Now you look perfect yuuri! now we can start without you bothering me okay~."

 

I looked at his neck  I kissed then nibbles leaving mark here and there kissed you chest and smirk I bit on yuuri nibble as I did I heard a gasp though the cloth 

 

"my aren't you sensitive here yuuri I wonder if you are actually a girl hahaha"

 

I kept biting yuuri sucking it out with a wet pop to make it stand puffy and erect. All I want to hear was yuuri sound of gasping and groans I looked up to see tears fall down from his covered eyes.

 

Yuuri nobody will touch you no one will if they do I won't hesitate to kill them.

 

I slowly took off my and yuuri pants grabbing the lube Taking yuuri left clothing off I kissed his thighs I heard him trying to tell me to stop haha..

 

"shh yuuri don't worry my love don't worry we had to do it someday or another"

 

I carefully dipped some lube and put a first finger inside then the second  I hear him scream I started to scissor him I smelled blood

but I didn't care all I wanted was to be bonded to yuuri as I finish I took the lube and covered myself  

 

"yuuri I will enter you okay"

I grabbed both his legs as he tried to kick me away without hesitation I enter fast and yuuri screams his tears flowed as I moved in and out the room smelled of blood, tears, sweat, and sex

 

I felt yuuri clenching me damn it I picked up my pase as yuuri kept screaming and moaning from pleasure

It took some time until yuuri came and passed out I kept on and reached my climax I spilled my seeds inside him and pulled out then untied him.

 

Slowly I pulled the cover on us a deep slumber we had upon this night of darkness 

 

 

 

_Will love and desire destroy the purity of a angle_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee
> 
> I wrote this fast so if I miss spell or made a sentence not fully understandable then tell me please 
> 
> I will try to fix it as soon as possible


	8. Authors Note~

**Dear everyone,**

_This is yuuki_

_Today I an going to be really really busy with exams and work_

_I do hope that I can get on to post more of the killing me softly story_

_Also I am having some editing on amino request to do and that is troublesome and then Mystic Messenger is another thing I do Lol_

_But I will come back on to type again!_

 

  **With all the love of honey butter chips, Kat. yuuki**


	9. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped with the lies and desires

_** Five days later after the accident  ** _

_"oooh yuuri, Look at you mark with my love what am I going to do with you and your beauty."_

 

When was the last time Yuuri had been in a nice hug wrapped in a blanket with some hot chocolate in his hands. Smiling at a movie with.....Vik....

 

He stopped thinking for a moment and sat on the bathtub with tears in his eyes remembering the..

 

_**Mark** _

_**Blood** _

**_Screams_ **

**_Tear_ **

**_And a cry for the monster to stop the madness_ **

 

 

His eyes kept producing tears as he tried to scrub the dirtiness of the abuse he had with Viktor.

 

But....

Why did he still feel happy with the fact that they had been in something deeper that a soft kiss.

Then again He was touched against his will because of a man who flirted with him. He was now sick of thinking about the happening. He got out of the bath tub and dry himself then dressed up in a long brown sweater and black jeans. 

As he walked out he saw him. Viktor sitting on the looking at his phone with a smile.

 

Why....

Why....Can He hate Viktor after the rape after the trouble after the tears of pleading to stop....

 

Why... Does he still love him..  _ **MORE**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~!
> 
> Yes I have came to celebrate a new day for me and my babies name BTS
> 
> oh how I Love them @v@
> 
> I am sorry for the whole not writing lolololol. I have been busy with stuff and I think I broke my Engrwish lololol.
> 
> I am bad at this xD


	10. Desire to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and Desire

Viktor Looked at his beloved Yuuri who was wearing his costume for his program. He was cover so no one can see the bruises that he caused.

As his pork cutlet bowl skated in the middle on the ice. Viktor mind wander how his beautiful diamond had a figure that showed so much pumped and cuteness. His eyes showed the innocence he once had. He pale neck which was no longer cover with bite marks.

Before Viktor could look down he noticed had Yuuri finished his skating. 

 

"Viktor...I am finished with the skating um.."

His cute little piglet pulled on his trench coat So he just gave a nod after the whole waiting and seeing the skaters program. It didn't take long for the judges to say Yuuri was the winner.

 

-Time skip-

 

Viktor looked at their apartment they rented for the skating compilation he open door grabbing Yuuri by the arm and pulling him inside.

Yuuri looked at him in shock as he saw Viktor closed the door and taking the medal away from his neck.

 

He was pushed on the bed before he knew Viktor was sucking on him neck creating new purple marks. All he could do was grab Viktor back and let tears out.

He was scared because he could remember the pleading but now all he wants was Viktor to claim him not caring because they both have a lust for each other.

 

 

 

 

 

"V-Viktor!!!" Yuuri pulled on the pillow crying from the pleasure. Soon Viktor stopped moving which made Yuuri turn away to see him letting out tears.

 

"Viktor....why...Why are you crying."

 

Trying to turn away he noticed that Viktor was pulling him close

"Yuuri....Why...Why!!!! Do you love me!!! After all the rape I did...You stayed...Why!!! Damn it!!"

 

"Viktor..." Yuuri looked at the pillow and smiled 

"Because...Viktor loves me and I love Viktor even if you hurt me...Hit me...Love me harder... I will always be there for you. You locked a lust for me...But so did I.."

 

Yuuri smiled but stopped and moaned. He felt Viktor moving "Vik- ah!!" he soon noticed Viktor hand pinching his nipples and moving faster than before.

"Yuuri say..Say you love me!" Viktor moved Harder for release he soon felt Yuuri hands hold his "V-Viktor..I love you no matter wha-what!!!"

 

_**even if it is fake or fate I won't stop loving you Viktor because you show me that loving you put your trust and lust in me. I love you.... Even if it kills me to know that he killed those who hurt me....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I wanted to finish this fast because I am going to be doing something else so no hates~
> 
> ToT
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all until next time in a different story


End file.
